A Shard of Sun/Character List
This is a list of all characters who are mentioned or appear in A Shard of Sun. Point-of-Views 'Rashard'Page 1 *The Summer King, Star-Sent and prince of the Vanir. Currently the nest-father/brother of Hikaru, the son of Baldr and Ragna. **Was asked by the dragon Amaratsu to take care of her son. Also called A Shard of Sun by her. **Went to the Sunland with Hikaru in order to bring him home, but was attacked by sea wolves and separated from his nest-son. **Met Groa of the Vanhar, who taught him the true history of the dragons and gryfons. Was taught how to weave dreams by her, and eventually finished his journey to the Sunland. **Challenged Kagu to a spar and defeated him, and later tried to find Ume. He was accompanied by Hikaru and Natsumi, who helped him go to the shrine. Also learned the truth about the gryfons, but was imprisoned due to the dragons thinking he was a spy. Escaped with Hikaru's help, and flew back to the Winderost. **Gathered the lost Vanir, such as Frar and Keta. **Tried to find Toskil's mother since she and her son was missing and he promised never to leave any Vanir behind. Flew to where the wyrms were, and challenged Rhydda after discovering the gryfess was dead. Reunited with Kjorn and Brynja, with the latter accepting him as her mate. **Also reunited with Stigr, who was forced to stay in the Winderost with Valdis. Shard and Kjorn then made a plan in order to restore peace to the Winderost and the Silver Isles. 'Kjorn'Page 13 *Prince of the Aesir, son of Sverin and Elena. The great-grandson of Kajar. Also the wingbrother of Rashard. **Searched the Winderost for his wingbrother. **Was captured by Rok and his rogues (Fraenir and Frida) who said that they would take them to the Vanhar, hoping that they would be given food. **Escaped from the rogues with the help of Makya and went into the Vanhar's custody. Asked the Vanhar for leave to search for his wingbrother, and they granted it. The sentry Nilsine and Fraenir followed Kjorn in order to help him. **Made an alliance with the lions, who told them what they knew of Shard. He then went to the Voldsom Narrows, where he also made an alliance with the eagles. Met Brynja and her huntresses there, and Brynja joined him in his quest to find Shard. **Befriended the painted wolves as well, who told them that if Kjorn fought the wyrms, they would help and fight along side him as friends. **Found other allies such as Asvander, Stigr and Valdis. Stigr told Kjorn that Shard would most likely be in the Outlands gathering the lost Vanir. **Fought with Rhydda in what would later be known as the Battle of Torches. Reunited with Shard and worked out a plan to take back the Winderost and defeat the wyrms. 'Caj'Page 28 *Wingbrother of Sverin. Mate of Sigrun, and father of Thyra. Known as Noble Caj the Just and the Nest-father of the Summer King. **Left the Sun Isle in order to search for Sverin. **Was attacked by a group of wild horses but was saved by Tocho, who helped him with his journey. **Met Halvden, and defeated him in a spar with a broken wing. Brought him back, where Ragna told him that she would send warriors to help him find Sverin. **Tried to restore his wingbrother, but was instead attacked by him and fell into a frozen lake. Was saved by Tocho, and so gave him one of his blue feathers to signify his friendship with the wolves. Halvden also became friends with Tocho. **Found his wingbrother once more and managed to restore his sanity after Tollak and Andor tried to fight Sverin. Brought Sverin back to Sun Isle where he faced his crimes. Main Characters 'Hikaru'Page 2 *Son of Amaratsu and an unnamed dragon. 'Rok'Page 11 'Fraenir'Page 11 (although not named until the next page) Minor Characters 'Makya'Page 10 'Frida' 'Ragna'Page 29 Mentioned Characters 'Amaratsu'Page 1 (although referred to as "the crystal dragon" at first) 'Kajar'Page 9 *The first Red King, father of Per, grandfather of Sverin and great-grandfather of Kjorn. **Flew to the Sunland with a group of noble warriors, including his wingbrother from the plains. 'Einarr'Page 29 References Category:Character Lists